


MONSTER

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Main Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Closeted Character, Gay Marc Anciel, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Mental Breakdown, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Outing, Rooster Nathaniel Kurtzburg, Spreading rumours, Transgender Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc is in the closet. His and Nathaniel's relationship is kept secret, and Nathaniel respects that, however, one girl finds out; and she doesn't respect that.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	MONSTER

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this song before reading!! It's where I got inspiration for the fic and Monster!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6mIP8kW1qM

Saying that Marc loved Nathaniel was an understatement. He adored Nathaniel in every way, shape, or form. But... he wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. Last time he came out to his school... didn't end well. So, he was trying to lay low, even if he dressed like a walking rainbow. However, it really did work in his favor how stupid the kids there were (not including his boyfriend of course, he was fine). He was the only one who helped Marc with his anxiety without meaning too, and it did hurt to not show the world his perfect lover, but it was better for now. 

He woke up that day actually excited for what was to come. It was an odd feeling, but he was happy. He had no idea how messed up the day was going to get..

* * *

Lila was in need of something. She was on the verge of saying something stupid, but she needed attention, and she wanted it anyway she could get it. She needed a lie to keep everyone on her side, and the girl was begging for something. For anything!

Lila sat down at her desk next to Nathaniel, who was sleeping as always. She sighed and turned to the front of the room, zoning out as Mme. Whatever began doing attendance. The girl needed something! She tried to rack her brain, was instead hand the perfect opportunity on a silver platter.

"Nathaniel Kurztburg?" Her teacher asked, looking up to the desk the two shared. "Nathaniel? Are you awake?" 

The redhead snapped his head up and gasped, stuttering some small excuse for 'here'. Lila snickered out loud like everyone else, but on the inside, her mind had caught onto something. Tomato was sleeping on his notebook, and revealed a picture of someone with hearts all around him. 'Marc' was written in cursive underneath the picture along with the word 'boyf'. 

She smirked. Lila had a new lie, and she knew it would give her status. 

* * *

Marc was confused. Ever since first period, people would shoot a look at him, or they would give a small thumbs up or wave. What was going on? It wasn't his birthday was it-

"Hi Marc!" came the voice of someone in front of him. Startled, Marc whipped his hood up and stared down at the girl. She was short and had glasses, a random kid from his class. 

"H-hi," he mumbled back, still confused, but now mostly scared to be talking to someone new. 

"I heard what happened to you the other day! I'm glad Lila was there to help!" _What?_ _What did anything have to do about the liar Nath told him about?_  
  
"Lila!" He heard someone yell from across the courtyard. It was Alya. "Tell us again for the Ladyblog!"

"E-excuse me," Marc muttered, walking past the girl and to the crowd that was gathering around the liar. Nathaniel was in the group as well, showing absolute disgust. With each word the Italian said the tighter the writers knot in his stomach became. 

"So!" The teen began. "I was minding my own business yesterday when I found someone hitting on Marc from Mme. Mendeleiev's homeroom! She wouldn't leave, so I pretended to be his girlfriend, even though he's gay!" Marc's blood turned cold as Lila pointed at him, smiling as everyone turned to him. Nathaniel's face fell when he saw how heartbroken and shell shocked his secret boyfriend was. 

"L-Lila... how could you!" the ravenette whispered, looking down with tears falling to the ground. Everyone knew now. Everyone knew the one important thing he was trying to keep secret. 

"Marc, I didn't know you were gay!" Alya basically screamed out to the whole school. "I could've introduced you to some people!" Marc only shook his head, getting faster and faster. Nathaniel wanted to run and hide him away from the crowd, to shield him from the stares and whispers. However, Marc was one step ahead, as he wiped his eyes in vain and twisted around. He raced away from everyone, never looking back even after Nath called after him. 

"I can't believe he would do that!" Lila cried, literally as crocodile tears made their way down her cheeks. However, not as much people joined in to comfort her this time. Everyone else stood back and realized what they just saw. 

"Dude," Nino said turning to Adrien. "That was not cool outing him like that. I mean if someone screamed 'NINO'S TRANS' at the top of their lungs I would leave as well." Rose and Juleka nodded in agreement, along with the rest of the art club and Ivan and Mylene. 

"I hope Marc's okay," Nathaniel muttered, honestly not sure how to feel. Should he beat up Lila now, or later?

* * *

Meanwhile, Marc was sobbing and racing down the streets of Paris. He sensed concerned glances shot his way, but nothing broke through the thought of his school turning on him. 

The writer ran to his apartment he shared with his mothers, but stopped at the door. _He forgot his key._ The boy grasped at the handle, shaking it hard, almost breaking it. Marc growled before the noise cut off and more tears fell down his chin. He collapsed to his knees, hopeless. How was he going to show his face at school anymore?

* * *

"Ahh. A nice boy outed to his peer's before he's ready? A perfect use for my akuma."

* * *

A purple butterfly flew across the city, wasting no time into dissolving into a certain boy's chain hanging off his jeans. 

"Monster, I am Hawkmoth. Someone disregard your emotions? Well, how about we take them all away! All you need to do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

"Are they ready for the monster?" Black and Purple mist covered the boy, and what came back wasn't him at all. It was a monster.

* * *

"I feel bad you guys," Nathaniel said at art club a few minutes later. "Marc isn't back yet. Do you think he's okay? Should I have gone after him?" Marinette was about to respond, but was cut off by screaming. Terrified, everyone in the room raced outside to look over the courtyard. 

There was someone standing in the middle of the court, towering a good few inches above everybody who were just passing by. 

He had hair the color of dulled kiwi, and it was at the akuma's shoulders, plus there was a braid in the middle of his hair going straight down. He wore dress pants and an open blazer, with thick black and white pinstripes. He was also wearing a tie dyed tight shirt that was tucked into his dress pants, along with simple black platform boots. The most striking thing about him though, was the pair of beaten and black angel wings he adorned on his back, and the pitch black devils tail behind him with an end sharp enough to stab someone equipped with a mind of it's own. 

He waltzed around the crowd silently pricking people with his tail. With every hit his black matte lips grew bigger and bigger until finally he grinned, revealing two sharp teeth along with his regular. He looked almost like a vampire. Suddenly, his big wings started to flap heavily, shooting him up in the air. He began to manically laugh and he turned around, finally noticing Nathaniel.

"M-Marc?" he stuttered, earning a scowl from the akuma. He slowly flapped over to his boyfriend until they were only an inch apart. Out of nowhere, he smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. In the back of his mind Nath knew there was something wrong with this, but it never really came to the forefront of his brain until he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. 

He was pricked. The redhead felt all of his emotions, negative and otherwise, drain out of him. They seemed to almost fly out of of his chest and into his boyfriend, the teens black eyes flashing his normal emerald green for a second as he absorbed the power.

"It's not Marc anymore. It's Monster," Monster whispered, turning away. Nathaniel felt like he should be calling someone, for help or to call an akuma alert, but instead he could only watch helplessly as Monster pricked the rest of the club (minus Marinette, who had disappeared for some reason). Nath tried to get his legs to work, but he felt nothing. The artist fell to his knees and just sat in the hallway, not sure what to do. He was completely and utterly numb. 

* * *

Ladybug zoomed through Paris with her yo-yo, trying to find where the villain of the day had made it. Really, all she had to do was follow the trail of numb people curled up on the streets. 

"Hello there my Bug-A-Boo!" Chat Noir said, running on the rooftops and launching himself with his staff to keep up with his love. 

"There's no time for talking Chat! This is one serious akuma!" The spotted hero answered, not even looking away from where her gaze was locked in front of her. Lila had gone too far this time! 

Out of the blue, Monster popped out in front of the hero's, the two just barely missing the akuma's sharp and dangerous tail. Chat Noir and Ladybug fell to the ground, breaking their fall by using their miraculous weapons. Monster landed gracefully a few feet away from them, grinning a cheshire smile. He waved mockingly to the two, flashing his slightly longer than usual matte black nails. 

"You looking for me?" He spat, running forward, his tail first. Together, both the heroes and Monster began to play cat and mouse, who was who no on lookers could say. But, the battle went on for several minutes, nobody getting pricked nor purified. Monster was getting stronger with each person he pricked. 

"M'lady, can you please draw up your lucky charm? This is getting purreaty tiring," Chat Noir asked, slipping in a pun despite his exhaustion. Ladybug nodded and flung up her yo-yo saying the magic words, barely not getting pricked in the process. What she got back was surprising. 

It was an issue of a magazine called "Akuma Fashion Weekly." The magazine was run by a team of teens she knew, but this issue looked special. 

That was because it was the one where the Team (Raven Nicole, Nikki, Mary, and Ally, the people behind the magazine) had teamed up with Marc and Nathaniel for a exclusive issue all about their comic. The magazine was all about the akuma's and more, and in the back of her mind Ladybug knew they were already getting ready an article about Monster, but that wasn't why she was given the object. The reason was because written in Marc's handwriting was the words "To my lovely Artist" with a heart. It was then the hero knew what to do. 

She cried out to Chat to keep Monster busy while she quickly swung to her place to grab a certain miraculous. She then started her way towards school, because she had a redhead to catch. 

* * *

Nathaniel was on the ground, feeling nothing. He had no idea how much time had passed. All he knew is that one second he was alone, and then the next, Ladybug was helping him stand up. She was saying something while holding a box to his face, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could feel was... nothing. 

The artist sat back down on the cold ground, leaning up against the wall and staring at the ceiling. He could've sat there for hours if something paper didn't fall into his lap. With stunned reflex's Nathaniel slowly dipped his head down to look at it. 

The first person he saw was Marc, and he felt something inside of him. It was small and gone in an instant, but it was there nonetheless. The boy flipped through the pages and saw more people, a picture of Raven and the team, more of Marc and him, Reverser and Evilustrater. Soon, the boy was able to smile again, and not too long after, he was able to laugh and cry once more. He was... himself. 

Determined, Nath stood up and turned to Ladybug, who was holding the box out to him again. This time, she started to speak, he was able to listen to the words. 

"Nathaniel Kurtzburg, will you take the Rooster Miraculous to keep and help win the battle against Hawkmoth?" She asked. Nathaniel nodded and took the red and black item, ready for anything. 

"Of course. Anything to protect Marc."

* * *

Together, Ladybug and the new hero Soleil made their way over to the battle scene where Monster and Chat Noir were still fighting. Chat seemed sluggish from fighting so hard against Monster, but the akuma was still at full strength. The two touched down and the cat hero nearly collapsed in relief to see some more help.

"Now who are you?" Monster growled, locking his deep eyes onto Soleil. He was wearing an orange suit that faded into red with rooster feathers as coattails. His hair was up in a ponytail with a headband of more feathers. His mask was black against his pale skin and had the small upper top of a beak sitting over his nose. Something else was that on each of his fingers there was a ring that morphed into a talon on the end. 

"I'm gonna be your sunset," Soleil shot back, angering Monster more. Monster bared his sharpened teeth and roared, charging at the new hero. "Two can play at this game!" The rooster hero roared as well, but his scream manifested as a large rooster beak, going right through his target. 

Monster staggered before stopping completely, his face and wings falling and drooping. He stood like that for a good few seconds, long enough for Nath to explain his powers. 

"It's called Height, and it heightens any vulnerable side of the akuma. In Monsters case, it must be all the emotions he stole," he explained, watching as his enemy fell to the ground and began to shake, wailing and sobbing. Chat Noir, just wanting to take a nap, waltzed forward to the akuma and cataclysmed his tail. Then Ladybug purified it and said her other set of magic words, turning Marc back into himself and the tail back into a chain. 

Marc frantically looked around and locked his eyes onto the new hero. He hesitated before looking back at the ground, confused on why tears were falling down his face. Soleil carefully made his way over to the boy in his ballet flats, crouching down and wiping his cheeks. 

"What Lila did to you was wrong, and severly on called for. I'll see to it that it doesn't happen okay, okay?" he said in a calming voice for the boy. Marc nodded the hero and stood back up. 

"Thank you for the help, Soleil," The two original hero's said, holding out their fists for Nathaniel.   
  
"You're always welcome."  
  
  


"Pound it!"

* * *

Bonus: If there was an hour long lecture on the Ladyblog about outing people and how it's wrong with all three heroes, then that would be their little secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! So Raven Nicole is my OC and I do have a fic with her in it actually if yall want to read it!! But the rest of the team for Akuma Fashion Weekly are from the Nathmarc Multiverse discord server, link below!! It's a really fin place and i highly recomend it!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/CmQDRC8


End file.
